1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with reduced interference between pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active type display device such as an active matrix (AM) liquid crystal display (LCD) and an active matrix organic light emitting display (OLED) includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and including switching elements and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for transmitting signals to the switching elements. The switching elements of the pixels selectively transmit data signals from the data lines to the pixels in response to gate signals from the gate lines for displaying images. The pixels of the LCD adjust the transmittance of incident light depending on the data signals, while those of the OLED adjust the luminance of light emission depending on the data signals.
The display device further includes a gate driver for generating and applying the gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver for applying the data signals to the data lines. Each of the gate driver and the data driver generally includes several driving integrated circuit (IC) chips. The number of IC chips is preferably small to reduce manufacturing costs. In particular, the number of data driving IC chips is important since the data driving IC chips are more expensive than the gate driving IC chips.